Turning of the Tides
by kokoro no ookami
Summary: Ginevra Weasley has been through a lot since her fifth year, almost all of it shrouded in mystery to anyone but the closest few. Now, in her seventh year, she has to start living again...WITHOUT Harry Potter. [pre HBP]
1. Prologue: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not at all. If I did, it wouldn't be Harry Potter on the front cover but Remus Lupin. :D

A/N: I'm trying to revise this, since it's been almost three years since I wrote the prologue. Tell me how you think it's going!

------

"Gin, I just don't think I can do this anymore. It's so hard, and our relationship isn't going anywhere. I-I think it would be best if we called it off. You should find someone who could be with you completely. Not like me."

Ginevra Weasley stared in shock at the graduating seventh year in front of her. Harry Potter had grown up quite nicely, his hair no more tame, but his figure had gained bulk and his eyesight had improved with magical correction. He was more of a man than a boy now.

His eyes glinted in the firelight of the Gryffindor common room, but regardless of how deep she stared, she couldn't find a single trace of sorrow or guilt. He truly wanted to end it. To end the relationship she had tried so hard to keep. She turned away with a deep sigh. "Alright Harry, if that's what you want. I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I half feared it would."

"Ginny, it's not you, really. I just don't think we should be together any longer."

She smiled sadly at him. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Alright."

"Why? What made you realize you didn't want to continue this?"

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. Truthfully he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but there was no way he could put it easily. "It's not important," he said, glancing at her face. He could tell she wouldn't buy it.

"I want to know Harry."

"I know."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"I don't think it matters much."

"You're lying."

He turned away from her again, standing suddenly and running his fingers through his already messy hair. He didn't want to deal with this. He had hoped they could break it off with no questions, no confrontations. "Ginny, just leave it alone."

Ginevra sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. The man was difficult, he always had been. It was almost impossible to weasel something out of him when he had made up his mind. But she was determined to get an answer, she _needed_ his answer. "I don't understand. Please just give me that much!"

He glanced at her for a moment, surprised at the pleading in her voice. She hardly showed much responsiveness anymore. The fact that she could even get worked up over this the slightest bit showed how deeply this was affecting her. "I-I don't think I can go on with you like this Gin."

Confusion assailed her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I miss the liveliness that used to be within you, the fire that burned hot enough to burn anyone who came too close. It's been changed to ice Gin, you're just as impossible to reach now as you were then."

She felt the once familiar stirring of anger rise within her. Forcefully she kept it down; she had to hear this out without becoming upset. "Harry, you know what happened to me, you know the reason I changed."

"I know," he sighed, his eyes gaining a hint of emotion at last, a hint of sorrow. "I know."

"Then why is it a problem? I'm the same person inside; I'm the same girl you wanted to date two years ago!"

"No, Gin, you aren't" The finality in his voice startled her and she stared at him with her emotions on her sleeve. He exhaled roughly and pulled her into a crushing embrace. "Ginny," he breathed at her ear, "I don't want you to be upset. I don't want this to hurt you. It's just so tiring, I'm tired Gin. I'm very, very tired."

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes and she finally allowed them to fall, sobbing pitifully on his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes and rubbed her back. He didn't feel the same heartbreak she was feeling, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her. He had truly believed she hadn't felt anything for him just as he didn't really feel anything for her other than friendship. Perhaps he had felt something once, not too long ago, but the past year had been hard on him. It had strained his feelings to the breaking point and he had finally had to give up.

Ginevra sniffled weakly and with a great sigh she slumped in his arms, but he didn't remove them. She was glad, in a way. She had no hope that he was lying, that he really did want to continue their correlation. She was just thankful that he seemed to want to stay her friend. They were a rarity for her this last year. "Harry," she started softly, her voice hoarse, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that. I've gotten your robes all wet."

He laughed softly, giving her back a final pat before sitting back on the couch. "Don't apologize. What's a little water between friends?" He smiled at her and she couldn't help but manage a tiny one of her own. "Hey, what do you say we all go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? There are only two days before graduation you know."

She nodded absently, staring intently at the flames dancing in front of her. "Sure, Hogsmeade would be nice. Hey, Harry? Can I ask you one more thing?"

He looked at her warily. "Alright."

She turned her head to look at him, studying his features in the dying light. "Did you ever love me?"

He bit back a gasp at the unexpected question. Well, if he thought about it, it wasn't all _that_ unexpected, but… "You know, I think I did. I know it might not seem like it but I did. It's just that this year was hard, you know that, and somehow the things I felt for you were put to the most extreme test. It's hard to explain."

Her eyes looked knowingly at him and he realized he didn't have to explain. She could tell, and somehow she understood exactly what he was trying to say. Then again, she had gained that wise quality to her along with an eternal patience and he was glad in a way. The number of times when her tolerance had saved a lot of hassle….

"Thank you," she whispered suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that had descended upon them.

"For what?" he asked.

"For ending it now, before you strung me around meaninglessly." She sent a grateful smile his way and his conscience was eased a bit. At least she didn't hate him.

He stood up and stretched his limbs, cramped from sitting for so long. They exchanged good nights and he made it as far as the stairs before his slightly eased conscience caught up with him again, not quite satisfied for the night. He glanced back at her to see her staring despairingly into the embers. "Hey, Gin?" he called, receiving her attention, "you asked me why, well, I changed my mind. You should know."

She turned fully to him and leaned closer, intent on what he had to say.

"I don't know how to say this, and I don't mean to hurt you if it sounds unkind, but, well, there's no other way I can put it."

An uncertain look crossed her face but she pushed it back, too determined to hear what he said to let anything get in the way. Taking a deep breath Harry steeled his heart for what he needed to let out.

"It's not easy to care so intimately for a werewolf."

----

Like it? Hate it? I want to know!


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to Rowling.

A/N: Chapter one here. I found this on my hard drive the other day half finished and decided I should work on it. It has single-handedly brought me out of writer's block! Here's to the few reviewers I had the first go round who wanted me to continue!

-----

Ginevra sighed and pushed a little harder to get through the surrounding crowd in Diagon Alley. It was once again time for the mad shopping rush to buy Hogwarts supplies for the upcoming school year. The list wasn't terribly long for books so she had waited to stop at Flourish and Blotts last. The books required were actually ones that would hold some meaning and could teach them things, which was why the youngest Weasley had conjured the notion of a certain fair-haired, bright eyed werewolf. Her most interesting classes had been under his teaching, and it excited her to think someone might be coming to teach that fell anywhere near his talent.

An unusually violent shove from the masses left her sprawled on the ground, her auburn hair in extreme disarray. She shook her head and pushed the locks back without feeling anger, it wouldn't help to get upset at someone she would most likely never see again. Looking up through the twin gray streaks in her hair she was shocked to see the cause of her unexpected tumble offering a hand to pull her up. Without much hesitation, she wasn't angry after all, she accepted the help and turned to thank the stranger, only to find herself looking into a pair of shining amber eyes glinting apologetically in the afternoon sun.

"Miss Weasley, what a surprise. I'm very sorry to have knocked you down, it's quite the mad house here today," Remus said, bending to retrieve her fallen merchandise.

"Professor Lupin! It is a surprise. Oh and don't bother apologizing to me, it's no trouble."

Remus glanced at her oddly for a moment before handing over her bags with a small smile. "I see you've grown up a bit since I've last seen you. But then again, I believe the last time I saw you was when you were fourteen at the Grimmauld place."

Ginevra smiled and nodded, motioning for him to follow her to the nearby books store. "Yes, that's right. Many things have happened since then. You know my brother Percy was…murdered last year. He was behind Fudge till the end, even after he had been confirmed a Death Eater. In the attack when the man was caught, Percy got caught in the crossfire. It's sad really, but I've moved on and I suppose the others have too. It hit my mum the hardest, I think she had hoped that he would come back and be the little boy she had raised to be prefect and Head Boy." Her voice wavered once but held firm thereafter.

Remus was listening intently and ventured along with her despite the fact that he had been headed for somewhere other than the book shop. Indeed he had heard of her brother's death but he hadn't known any of the details. He felt sorry for Molly; it must have been hard to lose a child even if she had six others still living. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you and Harry doing? I heard from him that you two had a steady relationship." He decided asking had been a bad thing to do as her golden brown eyes darkened a shade and her entire countenance had drooped.

"We're not in a relationship any longer. He called it off. It's ok, I mean I know why he did it and I don't blame him, but it still stings. He was too tired to go on, and I guess if I think about it, so was I. I was tired of putting up with the constant fear that I'd somehow lose myself and…." she paused, glancing at Remus pointedly and looking away. The poor man had no idea what she was trying to say, and it ate away at his curiosity, but he didn't want to pry.

If anyone could possibly understand what she meant, it would have been Remus, but Ginevra didn't want to talk about something like that in a place like Diagon Alley. Too many people listened in to conversations that were absolutely none of their business.

She smiled as Remus held open the door to Flourish and Blotts for her and continued their conversations along a different path. "I've told you about what's been happening with me lately, now it's your turn, Professor! Come on," she gave him a nudge, "spill!"

He indulged her a smile and watched her browse the books, thinking of how to answer. "Well, first of all, I've been living well, for a change. Sirius…" He cleared his throat, it was still hard to talk about him after all this time. "…well he left me a good sum of money in his will. Most of it went to Harry, of course, but enough of it went to me to ensure a comfortable life from now on. It's done wonders for my health," he grinned.

Ginevra blushed softly when she caught herself glancing at him in a most provocative manner, assessing his statement. It certainly _had_…

"Other than that," he continued, reaching to grab a book a little too high for her petite arms. She smiled gratefully. "Not too much. I've just really started to get my affairs in order. Although…remind me some time to sit down and tell you all about how Albus and I removed Mrs. Black's painting. Took near four months of constant work."

She smiled marvelously at him and he couldn't help an answering twitch of the lips.

"Good for you! That horrid old bat…all she did was screech. I'm glad you got rid of it!"

"I share the sentiments," he said with a chuckle. "Hogwarts shopping?"

She nodded absently, gaze following the row of defense books on dark creatures. "Yes…the book list seems improved this year, Hermione will be devastated."

"Of course. And she and Ron? Harry only tells me they are dancing around each other."

"As usual, though I'd say it's much more like taking giant, avoiding steps around each other, and Ron's much too clumsy to dance." She glanced over at him for a moment, fingers resting on a black spine, the gold printed word _Werewolf_ standing out sharply. "Tell me, professor, do you keep in touch with my parents?"

Puzzled, Remus shook his head. "Not really. I see them every now and then at…_meetings_, but I rarely have the chance to chat anymore, I've been so busy. Though every now and then they contact me when they're…" He lowered his voice. "...researching werewolves for Albus."

Ginny bit her lip to keep from spilling something. The research, she knew, was for her. In the back of her mind she registered the old feeling of heat behind her eyes. What was wrong with her lately? It seemed ever since her break up with Harry she had lost all control over herself. It worried her, what if she were to get angry in the middle of Diagon Alley, and all those people around to witness her rage and strength…

A soft hand on her shoulder caused her to jump slightly, and she barely managed to stop the reflex to push his arm away forcefully.

"Miss Weasley? Are you all right? You looked very upset a moment ago."

She took a deep breath and smiled softly. "I'm fine, professor, just a little out there today. Maybe Luna has rubbed off on me. And please, call me Ginny. Or Ginevra, if it's not formal enough for you."

Remus noticed suddenly that she had indeed grown quite a bit. In fact, she now stood only around three inches shorter than him, though why he took notice seemed to elude him. "Very well, Ginevra, but you must not call me professor. It makes me feel old," he teased with a smile.

As they continued on down the aisle of books, Remus glanced over to the book her hands had been resting on. He wondered if she had done it consciously, or because of his presence. He was much inclined to believe the latter.

"Well, my lady, how would you like to accompany me to lunch?" he asked once they had left the confines of Flourish and Blotts. Her mood had turned slightly melancholy and he hoped his rusty attempt at teasing would be able to lift her spirits a bit.

Ginny's lips tweaked and she found herself restraining a small smile. "I would, kind sir," she played along, "however I find myself a bit…short on galleons."

He shook his head, reminding him he needed a haircut when the ends nearly stabbed him in the eye. "It's not a problem. It's a gentleman's duty to pay for the lady."

She sighed a bit and fidgeted with her cloak. "I could not ask you to do that."

"I insist."

"I insist you do not." She felt disappointed, in a way, but she knew she had better just leave before she gave in. "Maybe another time?"

He smiled a bit, but not as widely as before. "I suppose so. I would like to catch up with you about your family. And really, Harry only tells me so much. I'm just…not Sirius." He caught himself before he went on with that thought. "We must get together sometime before you leave for Hogwarts."

"Of course," she said, nodding and touching a friendly hand on his arm. "Just owl. There are some things I'd like to talk about as well. Have a good day, Remus. Don't get into too much trouble." She smiled and waved, walking off to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back home.

She didn't see him watch her leave, the confused look on his face growing deeper. She was so different from the little girl he once knew. Something had changed, and it wasn't just the effects of time and age. She was a mystery and he felt such a strong curiosity to find out what she was hiding.

He'd always been fond of a good mystery, after all.

-----

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
